


Lovin' the Lyrics

by nothingliketea



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, OT3, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingliketea/pseuds/nothingliketea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is tired and all he wants is his bed and Bucky. Sometimes wants change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' the Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little piece I couldn't get out of my head. Civil War didn't happen in this. Bucky is mysteriously all better and living with the other avengers at Stark Tower.

The Avengers had reached home after a long and gruelling battle, the sounds of their beds calling. A week in the middle of nowhere and they were finally in an elevator at Stark Tower. Not one of them was talking, the normally quiet strumming of the mechanics heard in the stillness. 

‘It has been one long shit show of a week,’ Steve thought to himself, glad it was almost over. Just a quick pit stop to the common room first. A mug of Bruce’s herbal tea promised deep dreamless sleep. He didn’t know what kind of magic it contained but he refused to believe it was anything but. He could then just cuddle up with Bucky and not wake up for days. Steve finally relaxed at that thought. 

The doors had just started to slide back when they were hit with a wall of sound. The previous stillness broken when each occupant flinched and looked around for the source. 

They all followed what seemed to be a loud tune to the living area only to find three females had taken up place in the middle of the floor. A quick glance showed them several bottles of spirits laying around, pillows on the floor, blankets huddled on the couch.

The women themselves were dancing around the floor to the noise blasting from the speakers. 

“I WILL WALK 500 MILES AND I WILL WALK 500 MORE!” was being shouted at the top of their voices. 

All three women were wearing pyjamas and slipping around the floor in socks. 

A cocktail was barely staying in the grip of one Dr Jane Foster’s hand. Steve had met Jane briefly before they were sent on their mission near a week ago. 

Ms Pepper Potts, the second woman, seemed to be using her phone as a makeshift microphone. 

“Peppeeeeeer! Do you know how much the technology in that Stark Phone is worth? Tony groaned at his girlfriend, finally braking the teams silence. “You are using it for the Proclaimers? Come on Pep, you’re killing me here!” 

All three girls stopped and looked towards the team before breaking down into giggles. 

Jane walked over to Thor and hugged into his arm. “Darcy came!” She shouted over the music. “We had to celebrate,” she declared into Thor’s arm while pointing vaguely towards the room behind her. “Also, glad you’re back” she bumped him with her hip. 

Steve looked back at the final female he had yet to meet. She had her brown hair tied up in some form of knot and was wearing what looked like yellow and pink piggy pyjamas. She was currently sipping from a straw that laid in some weird blue concoction and was waving at them with her free hand. 

The song still blearing from the speakers at last came to an end. They had all of a second of silence before it turned to another tune which Steve had never heard before. One look at Bucky told him he had no idea of it either. 

Pepper was dancing towards Tony asking him to join her. Jane started to guide Thor towards the floor as well. Thor followed happily along. 

The new girl Darcy was moving with more and more enthusiasm to the song now playing. 

“Nat come on. I know you know this one!” Pepper called to the red head beside him who seemed to be enjoying the show. Much to Steve’s shock she nodded before moving towards Pepper, who was now showing Tony some complicated dance routine. Steve had to stop himself from laughing to see him still in the suit and trying to roll his hips. 

Natasha flawlessly started all the moves with what must have been practiced ease. Bucky softly snorted beside him. Natasha glared over at him without loosing her step. How she heard him over the tune Steve will never know, but he decided to stop questioning Nat many moons ago. 

Bucky and Steve now seemed to be the only ones still left at the side of the room. Looking around Steve saw that Clint and Sam had moved to partake in some sort of dance off between the two of them. Also Bruce must have snuck out quietly at some stage as there was no sign of the man.

A tip to his arm brought his head back around to notice Darcy had sneaked up under his radar. 

“Wake me up before you GO GO!” She seemed to be shouting to him while wiggling around.

Steve felt every muscle in him tense and a heat spread over his body. This woman had just said his words. The words that had been just above his right hip all his life in direct opposite to Bucky’s on his left. He swallowed and went to say something only to see her move towards Bucky. 

“Don’t leave me hanging on like a YO YO. Come on dudes, get in the spirit. It’s a dance party!” He saw Bucky tense beside him knowing she had uttered the words on his soul mate’s lower back. 

Darcy smiled at them, nodded, sipped her still luminous blue drink, and then danced back to Natasha as the two started in on some complicated hip bump. 

Bucky looked at Steve reflecting the shock that was sure to be on his own face. 

“Are you kiddin’ me? We’re at our own home Stevie! How many dances halls did we go to tryin’ to find her?!” Bucky laughed. 

“Too damn many!” Steve sulked. “After all that rubbish you gave me about our soulmate not landing on our doorstep, havin’ to go out and find them, and yet look!”  
He pointed towards Darcy and lightly smacked Bucky up the back of the head. 

Bucky just grinned back at him. “Come on punk, our doll is waiting.” Bucky held out his hand. 

Steve gripped it and moved slowly to the dancing crowd. “Jerk.” He rolled his eyes as Bucky smirked back, and he let himself be pulled towards his future. 

Steve decided that sleep could wait.


End file.
